


A Definite Improvement

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two men, one clothed, one bare, a pair of leather gloves, and a ceiling mirror.





	A Definite Improvement

Greg arches his back and pushes into the tight grip around his cock, fingers clenching around Mycroft's biceps. "Please."

"Not yet. Hold on."

The smooth leather of the glove has become hot and slick. Greg rubs his face into the wool of Mycroft's suit, leaving traces of sweat and tears behind. The other gloved hand presses warmly against the back of his head, and strokes through his hair in slow, soothing caresses.

"I'mma ruin your suit."

" _Ruin_ is not the word I'd use. _Decorate_ , perhaps, or _improve_."

Greg looks up then, sees himself sprawled naked on priceless sheets, and comes.


End file.
